lost love
by elena winters
Summary: elsa , the cupid has been defeated. her memories and powers are lost and to retrive them elsa has to fall in love , anna seeks the gardians help, elsa fast becomes friends with a certain winter spirit but will they be able to succeed when pitch black has returned with his twin tempest ?
1. Chapter 1

She was running down the dark alleyway walls skimmed past her , it was dark the narrow alleyway was deserted and only sound was of the clicking of her boots on the cobblestone streets , the sound of yet another footsteps was heard , Elsa's silhouetted figure could be seen crouched against the shadowy walls. She desperately hoped the man would lose her and keep moving. The sky above was pitch black. The dark silhouette of the bats could no longer be seen .the alleyway was darkly lit and was shadowy for Elsa's advantage, but not for long.

Soon the light s started to flicker and Elsa and her pursuer both were plunged into darkness. the shadows were alive , she could feel their intense glare, they were glaring at her, a messenger from the world of light , sworn enemy of the darkness, but then again it was her destiny –

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps nearing her, her vision went black.

The darkness scared her, she tried to surface consciousness. The images were blurry; vision unstable .she was on the ground blood dripping from a gash on her forehead forming a putrid sickly puddle. The sound of dripping blood made her sick. She fought to turn her head to look around for her pursuer but the alleyway was deserted as before, the darkness seemed to mock her. Her eyes caught the writing on the wall, written with her own blood in huge bold letter were two words

 _Goodnight sweetheart_

The floor beneath her seemed to give way and she was falling, falling into an endless tunnel of eternal darkness. Her pure white angel wings vanished as she was engulfed in the infinite darkness of hatred , but she dint care , the world had forgotten to love , the warmth of love was now neglected , the world was overflowing with hatred , her bow and arrow could no longer bring love . The world detested her as she was the sworn enemy of darkness.

Who would like to live in a world where one was hated and neglected? People who sought her acquaintance were called weak. She strived to change the world but in vain, then why not just give up?

Elsa felt her eyes sting, tears were falling thick and fast as she took her last breath and was engulfed into darkness, devouring her pure white wings and cloak in hatred.

A man was standing silhouetted against the moon which had now risen, watching the fall of the last angel, with amusement etched clearly on his face. After a while the man let out a triumphant laugh and announced proudly to the world,

 _ **THE CUPID'S DEAD!**_


	2. sneak peak and authors note

**I know I should not be starting a new fic before I have completed my previous one , but this came to me suddenly , and I found myself typing it down as it would have been such a waste to not post it so here I am posting a brand new story and also there e is an announcement that I will be posting the new chapter of the void on Monday , Tuesday and Wednesday . While the chapters of the lost love will be posted on Thursday Friday and Saturday. Sundays I won't be posting any new chapters ,instead I will be reading a few fanfics myself . so bye**

 **Elena**

 **Ps hers a sneak peak of the next chapter**

Her eyelids felt heavy, her vision blurry. The lights which earlier on would have had been close to darkness hurt her eyes. All she knew was that she was now in some ancient attic room with a distinct Christmas air around it. Her first thought was of being kidnapped.

But why would somebody kidnap her and keep the door unlocked?

For some time she sat in complete silence.

Soft footsteps were heard nearing her she instinctively shielded her face from attack as the door creaked open.

A snowy white head with an equally snowy white body popped in. the snow man looked at her with a dopey smile. Before rushing of again screaming ELSAS AWAKE!

Elsa laughed at the snowman's antics. But she could not help but wonder who Elsa was.

The name sounded quite familiar. Elsa, Elsa…. Just thinking about the name made her head throb but before she left herself fall asleep again she made a mental reminder to remember who Elsa is tomorrow.


	3. forgotten ?

**hey ! i have a proper excuse , i promise ! i actually ... uh ... how do i put it... forgot my fanfiction net password and ... ahm wel you know the rest !**

 **sorry guys ! so heres the new chappie**

 **enjoy !**

anna was pacing up and down her room , when the small snow man entered .

'Olaf ! ' anna shrieked ' is elsa awake yet ?'

the snow man plucked his head of his body as he nodded vigorously , anna immediately dropped the snowman as she hurried down the corridoors to her sisters room .

on reaching the door she hesitated , _what if she has gone back to her cold self ? what if she doesnt want to see me anymore ?_

taking in a large breath she knocked 5 times ( AN:/ there usual knock )

'Elsa ?' she poked her in the romm asking tentatively ' are you awake ?'

a platinum blonde woman in her mid twenties sat up on bed , playing with the end of her french braid .

'elsa !' anna launched herself at her sister screaming , ' oh elsa i was so worried what happened to you disappearred all of a sudden , you know how much that scared me ? elsa never go wandering out in the dark agin you understand ?...'

' wait ' elsa said firmly putting her hand infront of her blocking anna .

' who are you and who are you calling elsa ?'

anna looked at her for full 3 seconds before bursting into laughter , ' whos elsa ?! ' she said slightly tearing up ' you are joking right ?'

after realising that elsa hadnt budged her face formed a frown . 'olaf' anna called the snow man ' yes anna ? ' olaf popped in his head .

anna arranged her expression into calm and collected ,and replied ' call them immediately say its an emergency '

'yes anna ' anna heard his small footsteps scurry down the hall ,

... olaf came back ' um anna ?'

' wow that was fast you called them already ?' anna asked ' so what did they say ?'

' its actually who am i supposed to call again ?'

the snow man asked innocently as anna smacked her face exparated .

' call the gardians olaf and while youare at it call kristoff too .'

' gardians and kristoff got it ' the snow man said before scurring of again .

* * *

 _ **AT NORHS HEAD QUATER ...** _

jack hurry up ! north called as he shook a snow globe ' we need to get to arendelle this instant '

'arendelle ? ' a snow white haired man boy asked the jolly man prepared to throw the snow globe ' but i never go there ! their snow comes from their queen or princess or something .'

'yes i am aware of that , and that precisely is the reason , of our visit .' north replied curtly .

the playful snow spirit flew into the portal ...

only to fall right on top of a young lady with platinum blonde hair and midnight blue eyes .

um h-h-hi ? jack managed to stutter

hi elsa breathed out , both their face flushed due to the akward positions that they were in , their face merely inches apart .

never had a woman seemed so beautiful to jack , her beautiful no scratch that , _gorgeous_ mid night blue eyes , the light dust of freckles on her cheek -

'ahem ', north coughed .

'oh um sorry' jack got of elsa face flushed eyes averted , elsa was in the same condition as she stutterred 'its o-okay'

a embarassed silence fell between them but was broken by anna slamming the door open ' north , you guys are here ! thank goodness ' anna tackled him into a hug .

' so anna you called i presume ?'

'um about that elsa here has lost her memories and cant seem to remember anything ' anna explained

does she still have her powers ? north pressed on

i i dont know . anna replied close to tears

 _wait what powers ? you mean this woman here is like us ?_ jack was pretty confused to say the least .

powers ? jack nudged bunny

bunny nodded powers

tooth flew right ahead up to elsa and said in a soothing voice ' sweetheart are you ok ?'

elsa nodded

' so can you lift your hand palm up and try to imagine an object on your palm ?' tooth asked

elsa nodded again and tried , a small red heart appeared on her palm , but quickly was engulfed in orange flames .

jack felt a pang of hurt why couldnt she be like him ?

but while the other gardians looked shocked .

while anna looked baffled , clearly she hadnt been expecting this .

' try again dear please ' tooth erged , however this time a small snowflake appeared on her palm , but unlike last tme it did not disappear .

jack hardly had time to marvel this , when north quickly shoved him towards elsa and odered him take care of her , both of them blushed .

wait anna interupted , what is going on ?

' see here anna your sister has been attacked by tempest , and as you see her only hope is her ice magic . and jack here is a winter spirit , old man winter himself ! so he could take care of elsa , and only if her power grow stronger will she be able to remember . ' north explained anna nodded .


End file.
